


Various Poems

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi-Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2003-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poems by various canon characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gondraug

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Gondraug

The Wolf of Stone within his demense stalks  
And will not yet allow his men respite  
'Tis all as though some fire within him walks  
That burns throughout the day, and through the night  
The mask he wears to hide his secret thought  
Is one which neither smile nor jest can break  
Formality must serve where friendship ought  
Displeasure yet a risk no man will take  
Yet one there is whose touch can raise a smile  
Can break the walls built to surround his heart  
Can make his thoughts fly homeward many a mile  
Can make that mind turn less to war's dark arts  
So to the one love, he must be untrue  
That to his true love he may give his due.

  
  
This is Thorongil's response to Denethor's sonnet about him. It sort of fits within Dwim's "Star and Stone" world. 


	2. For Findulias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poems by various canon characters.

I search within the chambers of my mind  
I seek I know not what, and know no rest  
And yet I fear that what I seek, I'll find  
And face it once again, and fail the test  
To risk myself once more, for merely love  
And not for some great treasure of the heart  
And find myself, when push comes down to shove  
Alone once more, abandoned for my part  
For trusting once to love, and not to truth  
I gave my heart, and then my heart was broken  
I learned the lesson well, I thought, forsooth  
But yet, it seems my learning's but a token

For trust my weakness once again shall be  
I'll risk my love, and all my heart, in thee  


  
  
I see this one as being written by Denethor, to describe the way he feels about Findulias.  



End file.
